


Ready To Lose

by elandhop



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 11:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16117319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elandhop/pseuds/elandhop
Summary: Say it one more timeTell me you are mineI'm ready to lose everything but youI'm ready to lose everything but youFan Video of Wynonna and Waverly to "Ready to Lose" by Ingrid Michaelson





	Ready To Lose

Say it one more time  
Tell me you are mine  
I'm ready to lose everything but you  
I'm ready to lose everything but you


End file.
